


his birthright of the earth

by monkkeyslut



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Post-Nuclear War, Pre-Canon, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkkeyslut/pseuds/monkkeyslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending, but not for everyone. Or, three different perspectives on the end of days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his birthright of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little take on a few different perspectives when and after the bombs went off. I tried to stick close to TV-canon (as I am still reading the book) so if anything sticks out, let me know!  
> Also, thanks to thecivilunrest for helping me with the title.

**2147**

 

_Mount Weather, Blue Ridge Mountains_

 

Melanie’s hands shake as bits of rock rain down on her head. Beside her, Wallace is stiff and straight-backed, staring on ahead as their world crumbles down around them.

Dozens of other people are there too. Other military personnel like herself and Wallace. Rich women and men who could afford a last spot on the busses. Several politicians are scattered throughout the room, hunched over their crying families, praying for someone who has stopped listening when the first nuke was dropped in Northern Canada.

Or, maybe they stopped listening long ago.

The walls of Mount Weather are thick and nearly impenetrable. That is, so long as nothing hits them. She wonders if the people who followed the busses are still outside the entrances to the mountain, hands bleeding as they attempt to pry the doors open. As they begged with their children in their arms for sanctuary.

Wallace had wanted them to come in. Wallace had fought against his friends, against Melanie. But she more than anybody knew that in this case, the needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many. There isn’t enough resources in the Mountain to care for three hundred people. Not yet.

The lights flicker above them. She overheard a general speaking earlier about the trajectory of the missiles and bombs that were coming toward them. The major cities would be hit first--New York, Chicago, Dallas, L.A.--but the after effects would leave the world uninhabitable for centuries, maybe. It didn’t matter if nothing landed around them; radiation would spread, would wipe out anyone unlucky enough to still be out there.

Melanie wants more than anything to go down to Communications, wants to see the damage that is being wrought outside the bunker, but Wallace had demanded everyone stay in the mess hall until things quieted down out there.

She scowls when his hand finds her, slips her fingers away easily enough, but can’t escape from his frown. “Now isn’t the time, General Wallace.”

His face hardens, and for several long moments, the only sound within the hall is the quiet weeping of those that are left. Finally, Wallace begins to walk toward the thick reinforced doors that will lead into the hallways, and then further into the mountain. It is very possible that radiation will have seeped in through cracks in the walls, or even that there will be no hallway, that the Mountain will have caved in on some places. He is taking a grave chance, waiting such little time before venturing into the mountain.

And because he is Victor Wallace, he turns and looks at her, a hard look in his eyes. He says, “Are you coming, Dr. Tsing?”

And because she is Melanie Tsing, a doctor and scientist, someone who always leaps at new possibilities, she nods.

 

 

_Australian Space Station, Space_

 

The Earth looks odd.

It’s the first thing Jordi thinks when he looks out the porthole in his room. He can only see most of the Northern Hemisphere right now, but something is off. Was this what Mom and Dad had been whispering about earlier this week? Was this what everyone had been worried about? Lyra had told him that her Mom said that their station would be joining the Canadian space station, but he thought she was joking.

Now he isn’t so sure.

Everything looks very...brown. He wants to message Uncle Pete, see if something is wrong down on Earth, but he doesn’t...communications have been down lately...

Jordi has seen hurricanes before but like...this isn’t one and he really just--

“Jordi, baby.”

He whips around, nearly knocking his face off the storage shelf above his bed. Mom stands in his doorway, looking tired and scared, and Jordi suddenly feels very, very scared too. She holds out her hand, and Jordi walks toward it on shaking legs.

(If he had looked anywhere but Earth when he looked out his porthole, he would have seen a speck of something off in space. It would be the Russian space station, the Canadian, United Kingdom, Japanese, and French stations following close behind.)

The next several hours are spent in the living room, waiting for news. The world has descended into chaos, into death. The only people left are the ones on the different space stations. Thirteen stations, although according to Dad, by the end of the week there may only be twelve. Jordi doesn’t understand why, but he thinks it has something to do with the world ending.

It all seems very surreal. He wants to talk to Lyra about it, but he knows he isn’t allowed to leave his quarters right now. Nobody is.

He knew that different countries were at odds with each other. He knew that many countries had big bombs. He also knew that everyone on the station seemed to think that nobody was dumb enough to use these bombs.

He wonders if they ever thought they could be wrong. Probably not. Adults usually didn’t think they were wrong.

“Is Uncle Pete alright?” He asks, but his voice is drowned out by the speakers crackling through his quarters--and probably the rest of the station, too.

“My fellow citizens,” Dr. Logan’s voice is sad, Jordi thinks. “These past few days have been difficult, and negotiations with the other stations have been tenuous at best. There are still many trials to come, and things may seem difficult in the next few weeks. But I believe in this station, and I believe in the goodness within people. I know that we will get through this, for better or for worse.”

Dad looks angry. His freckles stand out against his skin, angry brown blotches against darker skin. “Yeah, because joining all these fucking stations will help.” He smacks a hand against the table, the way Mom always yells at him not to. She just looks at him, though, angry and fierce, though not angry at Dad. Jordi’s fear climbs into his chest and settles there.

“We’re all that’s left,” Mom finally says, cold and empty like the echoing space outside the window. “I think it’s our only hope.”

Jordan Blake doesn’t know much of what is going on, doesn’t understand much, but he thinks maybe Mom is right. There are close to fifty people on their station. Fifty people isn’t enough to keep humankind going.

But Jordi knows that saying anything now will just get him into trouble, so he closes his eyes and hopes for the best. Tries not to think of Earth and it’s brown clouds and all the people down there. Jordi used to think about how horrible it would be to suffocate out here in space. He never even considered the idea of suffocating on Earth.

 

 

_Bluemont, Virginia_

 

The sky is dying.

Giuliana knows that the thought is ridiculous--the sky can’t die, the sky isn’t a person--but it is dark, cloud and dust-filled. Terrifying to behold, really. Sunlight filters through sometimes, weak and searching, but it never seems to reach her.

Her skin itches. Her throat is dry. There is no water. Damian and Lily died somewhere along the way to the bunker.

(“just a little farther,” giulia pleaded, voice raw and eyes aching to water. the air seems thick--too hard to breathe, a struggle to walk, harder to see--but she pushes forward. her car died miles back. damian is limping, his leg looks to be rotting in places and giulia wonders how radiation poisoning works, wonders how she isn’t dead.

lily is quiet on her back. still. damian gasps out, “g, she’s dead, she’s dead you have to let her go--”

but giuliana knows that the bunker is just through these trees. just a little bit farther. lily will be fine once they get inside. maybe there isn’t even any radiation in the air. they’ll be fine.)

The trees all look alike. The sky is dying, the trees are like bones sticking up through ash covered ground. She can smell fire somewhere. Something metallic? She isn’t sure.

Giulia can’t remember what day it is, or how long it’s been since the world ended. She doesn’t know which way the bunker is anymore, hasn’t seen anybody, has only heard shrieks and cries for help from crumbled buildings.

She wanted to help, but...

It has been three days since she left Damian and Lily, that much she knows. Damian’s leg had just...rotted away, gone below his left knee and he’d fallen to the ground, eyes yellow and tongue swollen. When she put Lily down beside him, burns had crawled up the side of her neck and covered her face.

She didn’t bury them. She didn’t see a point.

Now, as she slips through the trees and into what looks like a small town, she wonders if she will die here. If she’ll have a grave of debris and ash like her brother and sister did.

Giuliana sinks to her knees, too tired to keep moving, too thirsty and hungry and defeated to do much beyond just laying down to die. Some sad part in her wishes she had died before the bombs went off. She wishes the radiation had killed her first.

She wishes she were the type of person who got what they wished for.

Her head hits the ground but she doesn’t feel it. Her eyes burn with ash and tears--finally, she thinks numbly--and just before she closes them, she sees the shadows dance.

Dark shapes emerge--people, Giulia thinks--people with their faces covered and dressed in rags. Survivors.

She coughs up something thick and metallic, but doesn’t have the energy to spit it out. It dribbles from the corner of her mouth and into the ashes beneath her. If she could see, she would note that it is blood.

The people stop once they are a few feet from her prone body. Giulia can see how tense they are through her darkening gaze, can see one person step forward, a girl with brown hair and burned skin. She kneels before Giulia, rests a hand on her hair, and murmurs, “Your fight is over.”

Giulia closes her eyes, and the sky is blue.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Most of the information here I found on the 100 wikia. I tried to relate this to the show in some ways--having Tsing and Wallace's great-grandparents there, having a Blake on the Australian station. I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
